megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Okay... I am really serious about this (you to Kaiheige). If you were to make a User Page you would be really be a Top User.--Vzing 08:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Sidebar You can change it if you want. I never edited the sidebar and don't have experience with it. Once I tried to figure how make interwikis work here for the other two Mega Man wikis (Spanish and Chinese), but don't bothered much as they where inactive at the time. --Quick 23:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Prometheus and Pandora bein' parents? The cipher specifically stated them to be reploids, so how can they give birth to Vent and Aile, who are not only humans, but already had human mothers to begin with who were killed prior to the first game.Kaihedgie 01:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I dun't quite remember where it says that Reploids and Humans are interchangable. And I don't really remember hearin' Reploids havin' organic parts aside from blood and the 'human' skin as Reploids are naturally machines. Humans still exist but the line between human and Reploid is blurred by the 'Humanoids', humans with bionic bodies, hence the body suit and earplugs, bur apparently still able to reproduce. But now that I think it about it, it COULD make sense seein' as how Model X and Model Z are really offshoots of Model W since they were made through reverse engineering.Kaihedgie 01:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal There's not much I can do because of his IP, but if he keep doing it I'll block him for 1 month or more. This is a warning "Zack M.", if you are going to be rude with people you better try to translate it by yourself >:( --Quick 23:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) My apologies. Seriously. Besides, there's no need to be sending more rude comments (I finally have the full translation, including the extra verses). Please! Accept this and remove the block. I'll be waiting for replies for these edited Talk sections: Talk:Omega, Talk:Biometal. This is all I have left to ask kindly. 21:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Mega Man X9? Do you think it's gonna happen?--Shadowkusanagi 22:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC)Shadowkusanagi I have doubts, but if Capcom does come up with a ninth X'' game, it'll be the official conclusion to that series and will lead to the ''Elf Wars between it and the Zero series. 23:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Inafune did state that an X9 game is definitely possible as said in an interview. If enough fan demand gets out, it WILL happen. Kaihedgie 02:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No wonder there's a website for it. ROFL! I guess it'll end with X getting laid (Alia) and Zero sleeping in his 'Chamber" prior to MMZ.--Shadowkusanagi 22:14, 23 April 2009 :I love how this whole discussion happened on my page without me ever getting involved. Wow.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 00:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Things happen unexpectedly. That's life.Shadowkusanagi 01:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC)Shadowkusanagi Ok, I know this not part of the conversation here, but what happened to the small "Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact" text? 17:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Zack M. ::I got bored of it.Glorious CHAOS! 21:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Red Koromon Mind if I remove the hyperlink from all the red File:Koromon.png links? Red Links bug me. --Rdh288 01:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, go ahead, I forgot I had that as my signature on here.Glorious CHAOS! 02:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Proofread someday http://megaman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zero%27s_weaponry&diff=109401&oldid=74370